In desktop computers, and especially in small casings, switches (on/off switch, eject button for CD ROM and the like) are frequently soldered directly onto the motherboard, and no longer guided by cable to the casing front. These switches are typically microswitches having a very short switch travel. No excessive button-pressure may be exerted in these switches since, otherwise, this can lead to damage and thus to operational failure. As the push button is typically fastened in the front panel of a computer, a long tolerance chain builds up from a pusher of the push button to the switch. The switch travel must be configured correspondingly large. However, the switch-on pressure on the microswitch can become so great in certain tolerances that the microswitch is damaged on the motherboard.
An assembly is known from DE 20 2015 102 661 U1, in which, even in an unfavorable tolerance, the risk of the damaging of the microswitch through the manually operable push button is strongly reduced or excluded. An elastic element is arranged between the manually actuatable push button and the microswitch such that, upon actuation of the manually actuatable push button, maximally the force of the elastic element acts upon the microswitch.
There is thus a need for an alternative switch assembly.